In A New Light
by diabolicalrat
Summary: NaruHina. A sequel to A Different Perspective. ::Why is the ramen gone?:: A short series in which Naruto and Hinata feel a bit displaced.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This is a sequel to the SasuSaku story called **A Different Perspective**, although if you don't like that couple or you just don't feel like reading it, this can stand alone, even though Sasuke and Sakura will be making a few appearances as a couple during this story. It should be around five chapters in length when it's finished.

NaruHina is my second-favorite Naruto couple (SasuSaku obviously being the first), and this is the first time I've ever written about it, so bare with me.

If I actually owned Naruto, would I only be writing fanfiction about NaruHina?

* * *

Chapter One: Polar Opposites Collide

Hinata slumped against the trunk of a tree, her face redder than a beet.

_Why can't I just go talk to him? Why do I always have to be such a… wimp?_

A few yards away, a blonde boy was chattering loudly to a girl with pink hair and a boy with black hair that were showing absolutely no interest in what he was saying.

_Naruto-kun…_

"…I was like, HOW CAN YOU BE OUT OF RAMEN?! And you know what the guy said? He said, 'You ate it all, baka!' And I definitely did not, 'tebayo! I only had ten bowls!" He was waving his arms wildly above his head.

_I am interested in every word you say… I wish I could tell you that…_

"… and then I told him to keep his stupid chopsticks and I left! Dattebayo!" His hand was now in front of his face in a victory sign.

"…listen, Naruto, we really have to go… we have dinner reservations at six so… we'll see you later, okay?" Sakura said slowly.

Naruto's formerly gleeful face deflated. "Oh… alright… see ya…"

"Later dobe," Sasuke muttered before taking his girlfriend's hand and sauntering away.

"Stupid teme… stealing Sakura-chan from right under my nose…" Naruto mumbled as he stormed off, conveniently towards a certain tree.

_Oh! Here he comes… this is my chance! Don't back down now Hinata!_

Hinata stepped hesitantly out from her hiding place without looking, and the angry Kyuubi boy crashed right into her, sending her flying back into the tree with a crack.

"Hinata! Are you okay, 'tebayo?!" Naruto spluttered as he grabbed the terrified girl by the shoulders. "I was mad! I didn't even see you there!"

Hinata's face was incredibly red. "I-I'm okay, N-Naruto-kun…r-really…" She kept her gaze downcast to avoid his bright azure eyes.

"Were you hiding behind this tree or something? Because I swear you weren't there just a second before!"

"I-I…"

"Oh, it's alright, as long as you didn't get hurt or anything!" Naruto removed his hands from her shoulders and put them behind his head. "Where was I going again? Umm… oh yeah! That's right! I was just heading to Ichiraku's for some ramen! Wanna come?!"

Hinata felt faint. _I… won't… pass out… I can't…! Naruto-kun just asked me to eat ramen with him!_

She forced herself to lock her white-eyed gaze onto his. "Yes, I would like that…"

_I did it! Yes!_

Naruto grinned. "Yes! I have some company! Thank you! I'll even pay for you if you want!"

Hinata smiled and lowered her head. "It's alright… I have… m-money."

"No, I insist. Come on!" And with that, the blonde headed off in the direction of his favorite eating place with the Hyuuga girl right behind.

* * *

Ino smacked her head off of the wall for the umpteenth time that day.

"I should have seen that coming, Chouji!" she whined. "What kind of idiot would do something like that… switching the love of her life and her closest competitor for his affection?!"

"Umm… I don't know Ino." Chouji ate crackers tentatively. "I told you it was a bad-"

"I KNOW! I should have listened… no, I should have just chosen someone else to switch." Ino stared out the window, watching the small crowd. "I should have just picked someone whose life doesn't affect mine… and someone who's dumb enough to not know what hit them."

And that's when she noticed a certain blonde and a certain black-haired Hyuuga pushing through the crowd towards the ramen stand.

A Cheshire cat grin began to form upon her face.

Chouji hid behind the couch. _That hideous laughter part is next…_

* * *

"So, Hinata, what're you gonna get? I think I'm going to get some miso!" Naruto swung his feet excitedly from the stool.

Said girl looked down at the floor. "I-I think I'll get some of t-that myself…"

"Oh really? We must have the same taste in ramen! Heehee!" He grinned at her and ordered for them both.

_Naruto-kun… you're so… I can't even find the right words for you…_

"So Hinata! What's new?" Naruto said excitedly.

Hinata shifted uncomfortably. "N-nothing really…"

"Oh, alright…" He felt awkward with the silence. "I'm hungry! HEY! HURRY UP WITH MY RAMEN!"

Hinata giggled quietly, but just loud enough that the blonde boy heard her. "You think that was funny? Wait 'til you see this!" He hopped over the counter and began to scold the cook for taking so long.

Even if she couldn't hear exactly what was being said, she saw Naruto pointing to her and the cook "oh"-ing and nodding his head in response. Her stomach dropped and a faint feeling began to swarm her mind.

_Oh no… I just can't pass out now! No…_

Just then, Naruto slammed two bowls of ramen onto the counter, startling the poor girl for the second time that day so badly that she fell off of her stool and onto the floor, her face fire-engine red.

"Hinata!! Are you alright?" He offered her his hand, but she didn't notice as she clambered to her feet in a panic.

"I-I need to go, Naruto! Arigato for the ramen!" And with that she took off down the street, not sparing a second look to the baffled jinchuuriki she left behind.

"But you didn't even eat it!" he yelled after her, a little too late. "…oh well. More ramen for me, I guess!" He sat down with a gleeful smile and began to slurp up the first bowl.

* * *

_Naruto-kun… I'm so sorry! I ruined another chance to get to know you…_

Hinata pulled her knees closer to her as she cried into them.

_I wish I was as confident as you are! I wish I was just like you! Maybe then… maybe then you'd notice me, instead of Sakura…_

She stayed in that position against her bedroom wall until she fell asleep there late that night.

* * *

A bird cooed loudly outside.

"Ugh… stupid doves…" Naruto mumbled. "Already?" He stretched and yawned, then stood up shakily.

"Breakfast… time…" He walked to the edge of the stairs on unsteady legs and stumbled his way to the bottom.

_Thud, thud, thud, thud, **thunk**. _

"Kitchen…" The genin dragged himself into said room and threw open the cupboard door.

That's when he realized that something wasn't right.

_Why is the ramen gone?_

_Hey, wait, since when do I have stairs in my apartment?_ His eyes widened.

"Hinata? Why are you still in your nightwear?"

A deep voice from behind him chilled Naruto to the bone. He froze to the spot, terrified to even breathe.

"Daughter?" A large hand grasped his shoulder and turned him around.

He now learned that the hand belonged to a very annoyed looking Hyuuga Hiashi.

_What the hell is going on?!  
_

_SOMEBODY POISONED MY RAMEN LAST NIGHT!!_

* * *

A/N: Naruto is so much fun to write about. xD I can't wait to write more for this. I have a really great idea for a plot twist. It should come up sometime in the next chapter. 3 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Whee! This was so much fun to write. I love the vast difference in personality between these two. It makes for an interesting, two-sided story. x3

* * *

Chapter Two: Awkward Moments

There are very few people in this world who are able to be as meek as Hyuuga Hinata. Even when yawning, as she is now, she is as meek as a mouse, her mouth only opening a fraction of a centimeter which she covered with a slightly cupped hand. Light from a window left carelessly uncovered shined down on the girl as she slowly awakened.

Opening her eyes hesitantly, she felt a twinge of annoyance towards the bright sun that blinded her instantly. She moved slightly to get to her feet.

_I didn't go to bed last night… maybe someone put me here after I fell asleep._

She gracefully stepped onto a wooden floor and felt her way to the blaring window tentatively.

_My feet feel big this morning…_

When she reached the window, Hinata was startled by a loud bang, and her eyes jerked open.

"Hey, dobe, did you forget we have a mission today?" a familiar male voice called.

_This isn't my house!!_

Upon brief inspection, the timid girl realized her location was not the Hyuuga estate, but instead the apartment of a very messy person.

"Hey! Idiot! Are you even awake?" the voice snarled. "Open the damn door!"

Slightly offended, Hinata stomped towards the door that the voice was coming from and slammed it open.

"Excuse me!" she scolded. "Who--"

She stopped in her tracks when she realized that the person on the other side of the doorway was Uchiha Sasuke.

He narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

Hinata remained paralyzed. _Who does he think he's talking to? Maybe he's hallucinating… but then again, why am I here? There's something very wrong here._

"H-hold on, Sasuke-san…" She ran away from the door and into the room she assumed was the bathroom.

_Since when does Naruto call me Sasuke-san? Or stutter?_ The dark boy smirked. _The blonde wouldn't do it again, would she? Guess there's one way to find out._

He stepped silently inside the apartment as a loud scream erupted from the bathroom.

"NARUTO-KUN?!" Hinata grabbed her face… or, rather, Naruto's. "W-WHAT?!"

Thud.

Sasuke folded his arms and shook his head at the unconscious body lying on the floor before him. He couldn't suppress the amused grin that spread across his stoic face as the Sharingan faded to black.

_I told Sakura we should have killed that blonde bitch._

* * *

Naruto, for the first time in his entire life, was left speechless as he stared into the hard eyes of Hyuuga Hiashi while pinned against the cupboard in a foreign kitchen.

_Daughter?! Isn't he Hinata's father? Since when am I Hinata?_

"Father?" A child's voice called gently. "What are you doing to sister?"

Naruto could see a small girl approach the menacing man from behind.

_Hyuuga Hanabi?_

"I'm sure she was just sleepwalking, father. Right, _Hinata-neesan_?" A sparkle was evident in the younger girl's eye.

Assuming this was towards him, Naruto merely nodded.

Hiashi stepped away slowly and glanced down at Hanabi, eyeing her suspiciously. He then turned and left as quickly and quietly as he had come.

Naruto let go of a breath he was unaware he was holding. "You should be glad that my father did not activate his Byakugan, Naruto-san."

He looked up at the cheerful girl. "I don't know what's going on, but thank you! He was gonna eat me alive!" She let out a hushed giggle. "What's so funny?"

"It's strange seeing someone like you in my sister's body. You two are so different!"

Naruto laughed. "Yeah we are… hey wait, what?" He looked down at his body, and it only took a split second to realize his plight. He choked on his spit.

"I… have… I… am… I'M IN HINATA'S BODY! GET ME OUUUUT!"

Before Hanabi could say another word, Naruto was gone and running down the street.

_Hinata's right, he's kind of cute._

* * *

Hinata stirred and slowly came to life for the second time that day. Her head ached severely and she couldn't find any strength in her body at all.

_Ugh. What just happened?_

"Hinata?" a soft female voice said. "Are you okay?"

Hinata could only grunt in reply.

_Who the hell are you?_

The girl bolted upright from the floor in surprise, startling the two other people in the room as well.

"What's wrong?!" Sakura put her hand to Hinata's head.

"Somebody… who…" She felt sick.

_You're not the idiot who belongs in this body. Where is he?_

_Who's there? Who's in my mind?!_

She heard a dark snicker, then silence.

"Hinata!" The pink haired girl looked panicked. She turned to face her slowly.

"I'm fine, Sakura-san… w-what's going on?"

Sasuke stepped forward. "You've got your mind switched with the clumsy idiot's." This earned him a glare from Sakura. "Hn. Sorry, _Naruto's_."

Hinata's lip quivered. "You mean… I'm in Naruto-kun's body… and… and… h-he's in mine?" Her face was deathly pale.

"Yeah, we think so anyways." Sakura let out an exasperated sigh. "You can thank Ino for that."

"W-why would she do s-something like that?"

"She's a little fu—oof!" Sakura elbowed the Uchiha in the stomach before he could finish his sentence. He glared at her maliciously, but did not resume his speech.

"We don't know why, but it happened to us before, too."

Hinata looked at her hopefully. "So w-what do we do?"

Sakura lowered her gaze. "I'm not sure, really. It's different for every case."

"Knowing that… blonde… it's probably something stupid." Sasuke scoffed.

A loud, unmistakably Naruto-style yell interrupted their thoughts.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Sasuke-kun, as soon as Naruto realizes he's in Hinata's body, he's going to break into your house looking for you. You might want to catch him there before he does anything stupid."

"You mean like exist?" The Uchiha was gone in a flash.

Sakura looked sadly at Hinata. "I'm sorry about his attitude. He gets that way sometimes."

Hinata forced a small smile. "It's okay…"

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"You should probably get dressed. It's going to be a long day." Sakura made her way through the messy room towards the dresser and pulled out a familiar bright orange outfit. "Gotta look the part, right?" She grinned.

Hinata's smile grew. "Y-yeah." She stood up shakily and took the suit from Sakura.

The Hyuuga heiress was nearly in the bathroom when she stopped dead and her face began to redden.

"Hinata?"

She turned to face Sakura slowly with a sick look on her face. "I-I'm going to… have to take these clothes off… first…"

"Just don't think about it." Hinata nodded and padded into the bathroom.

_God forbid the moment she has to shower._

Thud.

Sakura smacked a hand to her forehead. _Oh wait... Naruto doesn't wear underwear. _

* * *

A/N: I have a feeling that this series is going to end up being a little longer than its predecessor. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright, I'm feeling Naruto-deprived this week, so I've had to read and write fanfiction, double-time! I know Sasuke-kun is a little OOC in this chapter, but I really couldn't resist. I wish this would actually happen! Haha!

While I'm thinking of it, I'd like to thank my readers and reviewers of both **A Different Perspective** and **In A New Light** (and the rest of my stories too of course!) who've made me feel special a lot recently. I hope my writing has been living up to your expectations!

I don't own Naruto, because if I did... -insert witty comment here-

And now, without further ado, I present to you with the third installment of **In A New Light**! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three: Admiration?

Sasuke didn't bother to enter his home. He simply sat down on the front step, knowing it would be a waste of time, since he could hear his blonde friend tearing through town in his direction. He put his hands behind his head and inclined his head to enjoy the final few seconds of solitude he would enjoy that day.

As if on cue, Naruto in a body not suited for him came ripping around the corner and plowed across the sidewalk at high speed into the expectant Uchiha, who was tackled and promptly pinned up against his own home.

"SASUKEEEEE!" The voice coming from the pale body was raspy from screaming and definitely female, but the tone was undeniably Naruto's. "IT'S ME! NARUTO!"

Sasuke didn't say anything. He looked suddenly pained and his face contorted. "…teme?"

And then, it happened.

A very strange sound began to crawl out of Sasuke. It started as a low rumble in the back of his throat and progressed into a choked expulsion of air, causing his cheeks to puff and his brows to furrow. It looked as if he was about to explode, and suddenly, the pent up air burst out of his mouth and he clutched his stomach.

"Sasuke? Are you--"

Despite the delayed coming of the apocalypse, the dark haired boy had, indeed, burst into hysterical laughter.

Naruto's eye twitched.

_First, I wake up in Hinata-chan's body… then, I see Uchiha Sasuke laugh…_

_What next?! Am I going to find out that the Fourth Hokage was my father?!_

"Sasuke-teme!" He slapped his giggling friend across the face. "Pull yourself together and help me here!"

But this just made Sasuke laugh harder.

"DAMNIT BAKA!" He grabbed him by his baggy shirt collar and prepared to pick him up and toss him to the ground, but found himself struggling to even grip the cloth with his suddenly small hands.

* * *

The laughter kept coming and coming until the chuckles turned to coughs, at which point Naruto stood up from the seat that he had taken a half an hour before, when the laughter had began, and slapped Sasuke once again. 

"Are you done?"

"Haa… haaahah…. Yeah… yeah, I'm… hhaaaa…. I'm good…" As if snapping out of a trance, Sasuke's stoic demeanor returned to him as fast as it had dissipated and he stood up straight.

"I had meant to tell you that Hinata is in your body at your apartment. I went by to get you this morning and found her there," he explained.

"Oh…" Naruto's face turned slightly pink.

"Sakura's there with her. We'd best get going." He turned to walk away.

"Hey, teme…"

Sasuke turned around halfway to regard his inquiring friend. "What, dobe?"

"Never, ever laugh again."

He turned his back again. "I won't."

* * *

"I wonder what's taking Sasuke-kun so long to get back." Sakura fixed her hair in the mirror. "It's not like him to take his time with anything." 

Hinata looked down at the floor.

_Sakura-san must be good at these types of things… she _is_ dating Sasuke-san… and she's best friends with Naruto-kun… so she would be the best person to ask…_

"E-excuse me, Sakura-san… may I ask y-you a question?"

Sakura turned around, half startled that this timid girl had actually initiated a conversation. "Yeah, of course."

"Okay… well… um…" She swung her feet nervously from the edge of the bed. "I-uh… h-how did you…"

Sakura cocked her head to the side. "How did I, what?"

"H-h-how did you… get Naruto-k-kun… to… you know…"

"Like me?" Hinata's bright blush verified her assumption. "Well, I don't know. It's just something that happened. Why?"

_I should just say it… nothing will ever happen if I don't… I will do as the person I admire would do!_

"I admire him," she said, her voice suddenly strong. "And I would like to… get to know him better."

Sakura smiled. "Well, this is a good opportunity." She moved her head slightly to the side and winked.

"Huh?" Hinata whirled around to be greeted by the sight of Sasuke, accompanied by her own body.

Naruto had a strange look on his face. He stepped forward and approached Hinata slowly. "You admire me?"

Hinata blushed even more, but she managed to nod in response.

"Why would--"

"We don't have time for this right now," Sasuke interrupted. "If you're going to talk about how much you love each other, do it on your own time." Sakura and Naruto glared at him, but he continued. "I think you should prioritize getting your minds back in your own bodies. But maybe that's just me."

"Funny, you weren't so serious just a few minutes ago," Naruto snapped. "Maybe I should tell everyone in the village about your little… outburst." A sinister grin began to spread across his face.

Sasuke's eyes darkened, but Sakura decided that this was a good time to break it up. "I have to agree with Sasuke-kun on this one. We need to get to Ino's."

Naruto cocked his head. "Why Ino's?"

"She's the one that switched your minds. She did it once before to me and Sasuke-kun." Sakura couldn't suppress a small smile.

"Why does that make you smile!?" Naruto barked.

Sakura just shook her head and glanced at her boyfriend, who raised an eyebrow at her. "No reason."

"I'M GONNA KILL INO! DATTEBAYO!"

And with that, the boisterous teen darted out of his apartment and into the streets of Konoha.

"He always has to make such a spectacle of himself." Sakura shook her head.

Hinata sighed. _I may have just lost a little respect for him..._

_And I really hope none of my family sees my body like this…_

* * *

Ino hummed contently as she shaped a bouquet of flowers. 

_We sure have been busy today… I've had no time to spy on my test subjects._ She snickered to herself. _I bet you Forehead girl will try to make a big mess of my plans. Not that she can do much but rat me out…_

"YAMANAKA INO! YOU PIG!" A loud, cracked voice boomed, and the glass windows that fronted her family flower shop were shattered by a flying body.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOUUUUUU!"

* * *

A/N: I really don't like Ino. Can you tell? o.o; 

This week is going to be very busy for me, so I can't guarantee a speedy update. The delay might be a few days at most... and there might not even be any delay, since I'm totally addicted to writing this. :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I felt a little serious today, so this chapter doesn't have very many funny parts... but I think it's good for developing the plot which I plan to bring to a close with one more chapter.

I don't really have a plan when I sit down and write though, so it might end up being longer. Who knows?

If I owned Naruto, manga chapters would come out once a day. Dattebayo!

* * *

Chapter Four: Naruto's Other Side

Glittering glass particles flew in all directions, coating and cutting everything in its reach. Customers were frightened by the ruckus and were scattering out of the store. A screaming black haired girl clothed in only simple pajamas had perched herself violently on top of a blonde haired girl who only smirked in response.

"You do know you'll have to pay to get this fixed, right, Naruto?"

"INO! SWITCH US BACK RIGHT NOW!" he howled. "YOU BITCH!"

Ino laughed. "Naruto, it's not that simple, you see. I thought your friends would have told you that by now." Naruto's face pulled back in a snarl. "You look so cute in Hinata's body! It's almost—oof!"

He slammed the girl against the ground with all the force Hinata's body could muster. "If I was in my own body I'd kick your ass right now! Dattebayo!"

"Naruto!" Sakura's voice rang out and three pairs of footsteps approached them from behind.

"Good going, dobe. Now everyone in Konoha knows what's going on," Sasuke mumbled. Naruto whirled around and gave him a dirty look before returning his attention to the giggling blonde kunoichi.

Hinata's face was glowing red. _This isn't fair… what did I ever do to deserve this? Why… me?_

_That Ino bitch is really getting on my nerves._

Her eyes widened. _That voice again! Who are you?_

_We should show her my power…_

…_Your power? Tell me who you are!_

_I'm part of Naruto-kun… and if you allow me to extend my power, in return I can promise you the solution to your problem… and also his affection…_

…_his… affection?_

"Ino, do something about this. Now." Sakura's stern tone snapped Hinata out of her thoughts.

"I can't, forehead girl. It's out of my power now. They have to work it out themselves… that is, if they can handle it," she added with a grin.

"Don't give me that dumb shit!" Naruto punched the girl across the cheek. "You did it! Fix it!"

Ino was now slightly annoyed. "I don't have to do anything for you."

_I could fix this… we wouldn't have to hurt anyone…_

_Right… just pull this seal… and everything will be better, Hinata-chan…_

"HINATA! LOOK OUT!"

"Wha-?!" Hinata was thrown backwards by her own body as it rammed into her. Both went crashing to the floor, their skin being sliced by the glass in the process.

Sasuke looked at Sakura darkly. "Can I please kill her now?"

Sakura returned the dark look. "Only if we can take turns beating her senseless first…"

"No, this is our problem… let us handle it!" Naruto snapped and he staggered to his feet.

They turned around to gaze at their bold friend.

"She's my ugly fangirl! I should have the right to kill her!"

"You can't even handle that body…"

"Naruto-kun, she's getting away!" Hinata yelled, but not quickly enough for anyone to stop Ino, who had fled through the back door.

Silence overcame them for a while.

"Damn…" Wind swirled through the dead flower shop.

"…meet us at Ichiraku's at three. Don't be late, dobe, and don't do anything stupid." And with that, Sasuke and Sakura disappeared as well.

Naruto looked at Hinata helplessly. "What should we do now?"

_I should talk to him about… that voice…_

"N-Naruto-kun… I'd… I'd like it very much if… we could take a walk…"

He looked down, then back up with a small smile on his face. "Yeah, we could do that."

* * *

_I need to bring it up… how can I bring it up?_

They had been walking quietly for nearly an hour. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but the air was serious.

Hinata took a deep breath. "Naruto-kun… I need to talk to you… about something."

Said boy looked at her thoughtfully. "Yeah, me too…"

"Oh!" She felt her face turn a little red. "Y-you can go first…"

"Okay well… I was thinking about how you said you admired me…" He looked strangely uncomfortable. "…and I wanted to know why."

Her face continued to gain hue. "W-well… you're strong willed… and… you're not afraid… w-what's not to admire about… someone like you?"

"You're the first person to ever think that about me…" he said quietly. "Thanks a lot. You don't know how much it means to me… really."

"Naruto-kun… I think you would be surprised…" The silence resumed briefly, and Naruto had taken on a slight red shade himself.

"…there was something you wanted to talk about too?" He spoke gently.

"Y-yeah… haha… you're probably… going to… t-think I'm crazy or something…" she said nervously. "b-but…"

"Someone's been talking to you inside of your head, right?"

Shocked, Hinata stopped her steady pace.

"Don't be surprised. I live with it every day of my life." Naruto turned around to face her. "Don't worry about it. Just ignore it."

_How can I just ignore the voices in my head?! Isn't that just a little psychotic?_

"But… Naruto-kun…" she protested.

"Do NOT listen to it, under any circumstances; you got that, 'tebayo?" He looked dead serious, which was extremely out of the ordinary. Hinata found herself almost frightened by the angry gleam in his eye. "Hinata?"

"Y-yes! I won't… I promise…" She averted her gaze from him.

The wind blew gently around their forms, rustling their clothing and hair.

"Hey… it's almost two… do you want to go to Ichiraku's now? We can get started before Sasuke gets there, and I betcha I can eat more than he can even in this body! Dattebayo!" His triumphant aura had returned to him once more, but Hinata was slightly unnerved by his other side.

"Hai, Naruto-kun… I am hungry…"

They started to walk towards Ichiraku's, but Naruto stopped abruptly.

"Umm… maybe I should change first." He glanced down at his uncovered feet and torn pajamas.

Hinata blushed. "Y-yes, you should."

Not wasting another second, he took off towards the Hyuuga residence. "I GOTTA CHANGE HINATA'S CLOTHES! DATTEBAYO!"

She fought the urge to fall over. _Kami-sama! Why couldn't my heart have chosen a different boy to fall in love with?!_

* * *

A/N: I don't think Hinata is aware of the Kyuubi in the regular storyline. If I'm wrong, I'm sorry that this is a little skewed. 


End file.
